


Sick Daze

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Work, GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, SacrificesForOurLordShap, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Being loved and giving it weren't unusual concepts to Ichigo. Getting it from Grimmjow was however was... Different. And he felt athomein his arms,especiallyon days like this.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Sick Daze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts), [Wulvercazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulvercazz/gifts).



Congestion sat heavy in Ichigo’s chest and the blankets were pulled to his chin as he lay in bed. 

Getting sick wasn’t on his list of things to do that week, but things happened and here he was. In bed. On quarantine from his family because of the _flu_ of all things. 

What a way to spend his vacation from school.

Coughing into the blankets, he nearly startled at the person outside his window. 

_Grimmjow._

Ichigo waved him in, granting access to the room when it was clear that the portal was actually _locked_ for once. The young man stepped in and glared, scowl already in place and eyes burning with thinly veiled rage.

Ichigo had the vague notion that he climbed the gutter downspout to get up to his window before his attention drifted back to his annoyed partner.

“What the hell are you doing in bed?! We had goddamn plans today that included that spar!” Answering the question with a cough, Ichigo gestured to his desk where the mess of medicine, tissues, and dirty dishes sat.

“Tch… How’d you even get sick to begin with, Kurosaki?” The former delinquent grumbled, rolling mayan blue eyes as he took a seat on the bed’s edge beside his partner. 

Ichigo shrugged, finally working up the energy to speak. He sounded like _shit._ “Sorry, Grimmjow. Had I know I’d be laid up in bed, I wouldn’t have kept our trip to Furin on the table.”

Scoffing, the taller moved off the bed and to the desk, dragging the chair out to sit on it backwards. “I ain’t gonna get pissy about one missed fight. You just owe me one that’s all out instead of that half-assed bullshit you usually pull.”

“You gonna stay? You have a change of clothes in the laundry room if you do. You know Yuzu will be more than happy to have you over.” Ichigo rasped, shivering a bit as he tried to get comfortable. 

He already tried to take a scalding hot shower while somewhat delirious, too feverish to realize that he was even sick to begin with. Had Isshin not walked past the open bathroom door and seen him fiddling with the shower, Ichigo probably would have ended up burning himself.

The most he remembered besides the attempted shower was being dragged into the clinic and having his vitals taken because ‘what’s the point of having a medical license if I can’t put it to good use?’

Or so Isshin said before sending Ichigo back into his room with the day and nighttime flu medicines. 

Everything else after that was a blank given that he just passed out as soon as he laid down. Although looking at the bottles, he noticed the night time dose was a lot less than the day. 

“Whoops.” He murmured, rolling onto his side to face his other half. 

Grimmjow’s brow arched in silent question before tracking Ichigo’s gaze to the bottles and scoffing _again_. “Dumbass. You took the wrong one.”

“Mmm…” It was a tired sounding hum, Ichigo rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of his pillow. “‘Splains why ‘m so tired...”

Grimmjow finally got up and left the room, Ichigo half asleep and listening to the voices that filtered up from the living room.

It became white noise up until there was dead weight added to his already uncomfortable chest which led to him squirming in an attempt to catch his breath but unable to with the added weight.

“Get. Off.” He murmured, Grimmjow’s warm weight a soothing comfort but he weighed too much to even begin to think of doing such an act. 

“Nah. This is comfortable.” Grimmjow answered, head resting near Ichigo’s on the pillow. 

Not bothering to fight against his boyfriend, Ichigo sighed softly. “You could get sick, you know. Gotta be careful, babe.”

There was a shrug and Grimmjow twisted his head to whisper in his ear. “If I get sick, then shit happens. You’ll nurse me back to health anyway.” 

His chuckling turned into coughing quickly (Grimmjow actually rolled off to let him catch his breath), cheerful humming from the hall drawing their attention to the still open door. 

Yuzu stood outside the room, a medical mask covering her face and tray of food in her grip. “Ichi-nii, dinner! And don’t worry Grimmjow-san! I brought you up some of what the rest of us are eating!”

She entered and set the tray on the desk, switching the dirty dishware for the new ones. “I made the kayu with some chicken broth for you, too. A little flavor won’t hurt, after all!” 

Ichigo’s expression went soft at her appearance, nodding. “Thanks, Yuzu.” 

“You’re welcome! And Grimmjow-san, try not to keep him awake for too long! He needs his rest in order to get better.” Yuzu was gone after, humming the tune she had entered on even as the taller man grumbled about her warning.

Ichigo elbowed Grimmjow to move, doing his best to sit up. “Be careful about that around her or she’ll have a fit over your mumbling.”

“Tch. You think some little girl scares me?” Grimmjow scoffed, snatching the bowl of kayu off the desk and handed it to him. “You heard her. Eat. ‘n take more of that dumb shit when you’re done.” 

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he shoved a spoonful of the thick soup into his mouth. He hadn’t been all that hungry during the day so the porridge was better than sleeping at that point even though he really wanted to.

Grimmjow left the bed for the desk and tucked into his own plate of food, grabbing one of Ichigo’s textbooks to flip through while he did so. 

He didn’t move when Ichigo set the half-empty bowl aside, only offered a bottle of medicine to him. Ichigo did drink it, sticking his tongue out to try and rid it of the flavor. 

“Eat more or drink water.” Was the mumbled response, amber eyes shifting to glare at his lover. Finally, bright blue eyes looked up in disinterest. “Well?”

Ichigo scoffed himself and drank heavily from the bottle of water Yuzu had brought before setting it aside. “Hurry up, Grimm.”

That was as close to an ‘I want to cuddle, you stupid fuck’ that either of them were going to get before they decided to punch the other.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up, asshole...” More grumbling met Ichigo’s ears before he laid down, scooting over to leave room for Grimmjow.

Who completely ignored it in favor of laying on top of the orange haired youth again and once settled, Grimmjow spoke. “How long?”

Silence was heavy between them before Ichigo finally spoke. “Dunno. Could be anywhere from days to weeks.”

Another scoff, then a nose was burying itself in his hair before drifting down to his neck and Ichigo didn’t really mind when Grimmjow got like that. Acted more cat than man and allowed himself a moment of weakness. It was… Cute.

Not that Ichigo would admit to such, under penalty of death but still. He loved when Grimmjow was soft. Ichigo shoved a hand into blue hair, scratching at the scalp below. “I’ll still be here when you wake up, Grimmjow. Don’t worry.” 

“I ain’t worried about you, asshole…” He whispered, nuzzling against Ichigo’s shoulder as hum started to bubble up from his chest. The fact that the man hardly left his side since coming back up was proof enough he was feeling clingy. “Mmm… Keep doin’ that though. Feels good…”

There was only a snort from the sick body below as Grimmjow drifted to sleep against him. He shifted enough to press a careful kiss to the scar on the left side of his forehead before closing his own eyes. 

Hoping that Grimmjow didn’t leave during the night (and ruin it again), Ichigo couldn’t help but realize how _comfortable_ he currently was. 

Between the warmth and press of his boyfriend’s body over him, the sound of that stupidly cute hum, the medicine dosage, and food Ichigo slipped into slumber with a small smirk on his face.

Perhaps getting sick wasn’t a bad thing if it meant he got this kind of treatment from Grimmjow in exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> [Wulvercazz’s adorable Grimmjow birthday picture A.K.A The original inspiration behind this fic](https://twitter.com/WulverC/status/1289271815764877313)
> 
> [Shapooda’s Fever, because sick!Ichigo is chef’s kiss and I just _love_ their writing.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198300)


End file.
